Avatar: Legacy (Book 1)
by FryNoodles
Summary: New avatar, new rules. Korra left her successor a throne with vast social power, but who is the true heir? The portals have been open for 75 years, and the world has changed so much. Does an avatar best serve the future by reconnecting with the past? Join a journalist and a physician as they team up to embark on a perilous quest for truth.


**Please remember to review! Thank you!**

**Prelude**

According to the history books, Avatar Aang ,in large part, founded the United Republic of Nations in cooperation with Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei more than a century ago, after the end of the Hundred Years War, and its capital was Republic City. This fifth nation carried with it Aang's legacy. His dream: harmony and balance between all people. Such a lofty project was not without challenges along the way. For example, early in the reign of Avatar Korra, Republic City was a key location in a quite number of major historic events and conflicts on rapid succession. The rise of terrorist groups, the beginning (and end) of a ten thousand year cosmic cycle marked by a duel between the spirits of light and darkness themselves, the renaissance of the Air Nation, and destruction at the hands of the short-lived Earth Empire. While it was mainly the downtown peninsula that was damaged by the horrible machine, Kuvira's spirit energy cannon clashed with Korra's power, and a third, artificial spirit portal was made, dazzling light shooting to the sky like the portals of the north and south poles.

With the advent of this new spirit portal, the effort to rebuild the same Republic City proved to be futile. The spirit wilds surrounding the portal grew even more tenaciously, its vines reaching the thickness of houses. It spread around the urban ruins and over the peninsula. There is a certain radius where it is not possible for mass human settlement, and an even greater radius where you could not go an hour without some great spirit roaming loudly over your house and little spirits trying to join you while you're changing clothes. It was agreed upon that the immediate area surrounding the portal could never be urbanized, and the land was turned over the Avatar. The refugee population built New Republic City further inland, a good distance away from the portal, and the entirety of the old city was under the care of the avatar as it was slowly abandoned.

In the seventy-five years since harmonic convergence, the world has changed. Some say maybe it has changed too much in too short a time. Some may even say that the world they live in is distorted. Despite all that, when Avatar Korra decided to keep the flood gates of the Spirit World open, she decided on her legacy. Her dream: harmony and balance between human world and the spirit world. Now, the time of the next avatar is upon both these realms. A new legacy is in the making.

* * *

**Avatar: Legacy**

**Book One: Heaven**

**Chapter One: Riko**

* * *

_Spirit water_

_Fresh from the reservoirs of the spirit world_

_For external use as well as consumption_

The man turned to the fifty people in his audience after reading aloud the printed label on the small bottle he was holding up for all to see. He began to pace. "Ladies and Gentlemen, bottles just like this one are being sold back in New Republic, in Yu Dao, in Ba Sing Se, even in the Fire Nation, and its claims to heal are many. Use it on your sore throat, your headache, your bad stomach, your bad figure," The man gestured to his stomach, and this earned some chuckles the audience, "on your broken bones so they will heal faster, and on your broken heart and you finally can love again." The man put his hand over his heart as he joked and again the audience laughed. "I've even heard of one rather wealthy man buy cases and cases of this stuff in hopes that it would help with his-" he coughed, "male impotence," he worded discreetly. The people listening laughed a little harder at his story. The man continued, with seriousness this time, "But people, the contents of this bottle could just be water from the tap. This could just be water from the man-made river flowing into New Republic," explained the man. He uncorked the bottle began to empty it into the sink behind him. "Even if this was spirit water," he added, "there would be little to no effects, except maybe in rare cases."

"But Doctor Delun," piped a voice from the back of the room, "didn't spirit water save the Avatar's life once?" The voice belonged to a young woman raising her hand; perhaps a little startled the doctor was pouring what could be special water down the drain. She was standing at the back with a few others because the rest of the tourists had taken up all the seats.

"Yes that's true," answered Delun as he dropped the now empty bottle into the trash bin. "Katara of the South used water that she got from the Sanctuary in the Northern Water Tribe to save Aang from a mortal wound. But at the time the Sanctuary was one of the only places to get spirit water, and for spirit water work there needs to be a concentration of that energy and the concentration at the time was from the energies of the moon and ocean spirits. But, since the portals were opened, spirit energy has been steadily diluting because it just goes everywhere now. Spirit energy today has diluted so much that even the water in the Sanctuary is pretty much ordinary."

"But for diluting to occur, you need to assume that the substance is finite," countered the woman. "Theoretically, spirit energy is infinite."

"Well then, what good would it do if all the water in the world was magical? Then it wouldn't be special anymore." Delun paused. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Riko. I'm in my final year of journalism studies at Republic University." She gave a curt bow.

"A good journalist has a desire for truth. I wish you all the best with your studies." Delun returned to his lecture. "My point is: people are forgoing professional help in the hopes that this water will help them, when in reality they are being swindled by triads and such. To help people who are in this desperate situation, I will be setting up a free clinic in New Republic City in the next few weeks so people can at least avoid the costs of check-ups," said Delun as he was met with applause. "The other issue behind this spirit water business is the notion that the spirits are tools to be used. I encourage you, as you continue your tour of Avatar Palace, to interact with the different spirits that roam around the compound. If you mean them no harm, they can be the best of friends with you. With that I bid you a good day!"

* * *

Avatar Palace was the centerpiece of the Avatar Compound, collection of facilities that have been built around the spirit portal of old Republic city. Few people were residing here compared to the old days. There was the Avatar, of course, but there were also the scholars, the scientists, the monks, the nuns, and most of all the White Lotus personnel under direct command of the Avatar. The Palace itself was the official residence of the Avatar, but many parts of it were open to the public, as it doubled as an educational center and museum. These chambers the tourists walked did not interest Riko, however. She already had the knowledge these tours offered. No, today was the day Riko would amaze all her professors and get the crown jewel of her final thesis project: an interview with the Avatar. Only well-known and veteran journalists would get top gigs like that! So imagine the looks on their faces when the see a mere student score a one-on-one, Riko thought to herself. All she needed to do was get past these pesky guards and make her way to the Avatar's private office. But the guards were everywhere; she couldn't just sneak around the whole way though. She needed some kind of cover…

The two White Lotus guards standing watch in front of an elevator had little to do other than watch the tourists go about their business. For the guests, of course, this was likely their first time seeing all the backlit exhibits on previous avatars, the small-scale model of the old Republic City, or the documentary of the compound's history playing over and over again on the CRT monitor. For the guards, however, this was a well-worn routine. Times were peaceful, and hardly anything out of the ordinary happened in the palace that needed the attention of the guards, aside from the occasional lost child and the occasional shoplifter at the souvenir counter. Their day-to-day uniforms much more toned down than their ceremonial regalia, as these guards were expected to be low-key while guarding the elevator leading to the private areas of the palace. The character approaching them, on the other hand, was anything but low-key.

This short woman was draped in some kind of yellow cloak. In one hand, she held an open parasol over her head, even though she was clearly indoors. In her other arm she cradled what looked to be a spirit: some kind of white, fuzzy creature. Her hair was tied back into a bun, and her face wore a serene grin. For a second, the guards simply stared at the sheer peculiarity of this person, remembering their job only when they realized this woman was going to keep walking towards the elevator. Only when they moved in to block the way did the woman seem to notice their existence. "Is there a problem, sirs?" The young woman asked in a tranquil, airy tone.

"Sorry, miss. Only authorized personnel beyond this point," stated one guard.

"But I am authorized personnel… Oh my, I'm afraid this is my fault," she said. "I'm a Southern Air acolyte on taking up residence here, and I always go up to the topiary at noon to meditate. The nice lady watching the elevator at noon knows me and lets me through. Today I was a little sidetracked and that's why I came so late. I was busy looking for my friend here," she said, presenting the little fur ball in her arm. It gave a low, unappreciative, growl, almost as if to deny that it even knew this girl.

"Ah, so you know Mei?" The other, shorter guard pulled out his radio. "She should be able to vouch for you."

"Mei's on break right now," the first guard reminded him, "so we shouldn't really bother her right now unless it's an emergency."

"Oh, Right. Well, in any case, we're going to need to see your papers for today, just as a precaution."

The odd woman's serene smile cracked for a second. "My… papers?" She asked. "My papers are, uh, all the way back at the Kyoshi Residence. I'd have to walk across the compound."

"You really should keep them on your person for situations like this," explained the shorter guard. "You do have a backpack," he gestured to the oddly modern-looking back on the supposed acolyte.

"A-a-ah yes, I understand, sirs," squeaked the woman, starting to look more nervous than serene. "I'll just be on my way then-" but suddenly she stopped just as she had turned away.

"Ah, Mei! Good timing," called the taller guard, waving at a smartly dressed female holding a skewer of meat bought from one of the stalls outside. "We only need a second. This girl says she knows you!"

"You never told us your name, by the way," said the shorter guard.

The yellow-draped girl in question was losing her cheerful composure. "I-I really must get going now," she whimpered, squeezing the furry mass tighter against her chest, much to the creature's displeasure.

The female guard, now aware she was being pulled out of her break, rolled her eyes and moved toward the three people standing in front of the elevator. "Feng, I've never seen this girl before," declared Mei, after pulling down her shades and taking a good look at the odd young woman.

"Goodbye-"

"Hold it! Just who are you?"

Again, the woman was stopped before she could turn away. Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal a worker pushing along a metal cart carrying half-eaten rice bowls and dirty dishes. The guards, the woman on break, and the suspicious girl all moved aside for the man leaving the elevator. With no one looking at her anymore, the strange woman took a deep breath, and made a swift kicking motion to send the cart flying towards the ceiling, without even touching it. As the food and the dishes fell to the ground, she was already inside the elevator, leaving behind her umbrella. Everyone else was still distracted by the flipped cart and the great mess before them by the time the doors closed.

* * *

Riko couldn't believe she managed to get past those guards after what just happened. She pressed the floor button to get the elevator moving, and then leaned back against its mirrored wall to catch her breath before realizing that the guards would be looking for her sooner or later. She pulled off the hair tie, letting her shoulder-length hair down, and took off her cloak, putting both in her bag. She fixed her clothes, her simple brown jacket and her black denim pants.

_Fwoosh _

Riko's heart skipped a beat. Something moved inside her shirt, and it wasn't her. Unless her bust was spontaneously convulsing, which she hoped would make it grow somehow, there was something alien inside her clothing, causing her to freeze in panic. Riko held back a scream as this thing squeezed its way from her shirt's collar, but she only ended up letting out a sigh of relief. She had completely forgotten about the little fuzzy spirit creature. It must have hid under her coat during all the commotion. It mewled softly and fixed itself on Riko's shoulder while she returned to her task of fixing her appearance. The elevator finally reached her chosen floor: the ninth story of Avatar Palace. According to her research, this was where the Avatar's office would be.

Before stepping out, Riko quickly scanned the immediate area for more guards, and she saw there were none. As Riko walked the curved hallway of the circular floor plan, she found that there was seemed to be no one out in the hall at all. It gave her some time to appreciate the bright and open atmosphere. The marble floor she walked along, and the carvings covering the entirety of the walls, depicting the legends of peoples and avatars long before, made the place feel more like a temple rather than an administrative wing. The second lap had her scanning the different doors along the hallway. Each had one of the four element symbols on them: be it fire, air, water, or earth. Only one door was the exception. This door was larger and more ornate than the others and it bore all four symbols. It was cracked open ever so slightly. She had no doubt in her mind that beyond this door was the Avatar, master of all four elements.

Riko pushed the door open quietly, and the view left her awestruck. The adjacent walls both meeting at the door's one shorter wall were almost completely covered with books and scrolls, their shelves stacking up nearly six meters high, with sliding ladders, one for each of the two wall shelves. In front of Riko, just a few meters away, was a simple, but large wooden desk situated right between the towering books, with papers strewn about the top. And beyond that, an office chair with someone sitting on it, back turned towards Riko. Riko could barely make out the back of this person's head peaking from the chair. She then turned her attention to the wall this person was facing, completely made of glass. This office was situated to overlook sea. She saw Air Temple Island from the distance, along with the giant statue of Avatar Aang looking right towards her, pinned between the blue sky and the afternoon sun.

She stood at the door, feeling a little bit mesmerized before finally finding her voice. "Um… excuse me. Are you the Avatar?" She asked. For five seconds that seemed to her like an eternity, she waited for answer. At last, the chair turned, revealing a bespectacled man in a neat, gray Tangzhuang suit, gazing intently at Riko. He had fair skin and his soft face had no blemishes. He wasn't at all old, but his eyes told a different story from the rest of his face. His black hair was trimmed at the sides while longer at the top, combed to the side with some of it resting on his forehead.

It was Delun, the physician from earlier.

"I'm afraid not," said Delun. "This is the Avatar's office, but I'm only an intruder here," he said mournfully, "just like you."

A hand grabbed on to Riko's shoulder from behind, causing the little spirit to hide once again in the folds of her clothing. It was another White Lotus guard. "This is Pai Sho. I found the intruder, with the backpack described," the guard spoke into his handheld radio. He clicked it off before acknowledging Delun's presence. "Sir, we'll just be taking in this intruder."

"Yes, thank you, but it seems this is entirely my fault," he replied dramatically, shuffling towards the two, "for you see, you've just found one of my patients." He put a hand on Riko's other shoulder, giving a supportive rub.

"Your patient made quite a mess down at the museum."

"Yes, she does that often, and it's my fault for not keeping an eye on her. The young lady is a little (nuts) if you know what I mean," said Delun, mouthing one of his words.

Taking the hint, Riko put on a goofy grin and touched Delun on the nose. "Found you!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"Please just leave her with me and I promise she won't cause trouble for you again. Also, it's a little embarrassing for someone in my practice, so it's best if you not spread this around, and don't breathe a word of this it to Liwana, okay?" Delun pleaded with the guard.

"Sure, sir." And with that, the guard left, pulling out his radio once more before disappearing.

His hand still on Riko's shoulder, Delun pulled her into the room and closed the door behind him. "You're calling me a 'young lady'? Aren't you twenty-seven," asked Riko dubiously, "or something?"

Delun spoke this time without the pomp. "You know quite a bit for someone I've only met today." Without an audience, his speech was concise, but still polite in tone. He seemed more like a normal person, Riko observed.

"It's sort of my job to know."

"Okay, then tell me everything you know."

The swift reply startled Riko. "Um, I know that you're the Avatar's personal doctor," she began, "which would explain why the guards listen to your every word. I also read that you studied in the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the North and South Water Tribes, all four Air Temples, and right here in the United Republic. Well, technically, were in sovereign territory held by the Avatar, basically all of Old Republic City, which was part of the United Republic before, although this is not really a nation, more like a city-state that receives financial and military support from the United Republic. I mean—that's all I know about you. I guess you could call me 'young lady', since you're so smart and important… sir."

"Why? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three, sir."

"Sorry, you look younger than that."

"I get that all the time." Because she wasn't paying attention, Riko suddenly found herself sitting at the desk, across from Delun, holding a steaming cup of jasmine tea. "Um, isn't this the Avatar's office?"

"The avatar knows I come up here often," he explained. "I won't call you 'young lady' if you don't call me 'sir'," he offered, as he poured his own cup of tea and set the kettle down. "Aspiring journalist, huh? I must say you're pretty good," said Delun, idly blowing on his tea, "although I don't think it's fair while I know virtually nothing about you."

Riko nearly choked on her tea. "Okay, where would you like me to start?" She noticed she was playing with her hair with one hand and immediately stopped herself.

"Let's just start with why you decided to trespass into the most secure part of this compound." He said with a smile.

"Oh."

Riko remembered that she was in trouble. With twiddling thumbs, she told her story: how she tried writing to the Avatar for an interview, and decided come over from New Republic city to visit her in person. She honestly didn't intend to break in from the get-go, but nothing was going to stop her from trying to talk to the Avatar herself, even when people at the front desk told her that it wasn't possible. And with a sip of their respective teas, she began to explain why she wanted the interview in the first place.

* * *

The sun sunk lower to the west. Riko saw how much time had passed as they walked past the windowed halls of the ninth floor. After hearing her side of the story, Delun simply stared at his teacup for a moment, and got up to leave the office, telling her to follow him. _It's over_, Riko lamented silently as she trailed behind the doctor. She started her mental preparations for her inevitable expulsion from school, receiving a criminal record, and the shame she would bring to her family. She stared up at the walking figure in front of her. He hadn't said a word since. "Where are you taking me?" Her words were meek.

Delun did not turn to look at her. "My Mom always said the best thing you could be is to be sincere," he said before finally stopping at a door and turning to face Riko, "so if you want, I can take you to see her right now." Riko cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "The Avatar, I mean. Not my mother."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked with wide eyes. "But why?"

"You'll have to explain yourself once you meet her. Just tell her what you told me. If she likes you, and there's a small chance she will, and if she isn't too busy, an even smaller chance, you could get you little dream project going. I figured I might as well give you that chance." Delun's gaze turned stern. "Regardless if she says yes of no, you will give us your word that you will not break the law again. Otherwise she'll tear you a new one with her avatar powers, understood?"

Riko gulped, and replied. "Yes sir."

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Delun pushed the door open. They left the polished, grandiose foyer behind and were greeted by a simple wooden staircase. Lit only by the flickering florescent lights, they made their way up what seemed to be at least three floors. It was cold and depressing compared to the rest of the palace, but at last Delun was pulling open another door. They entered a dome-like structure, dimly lit. Beneath the wooden floor, they could hear the ticking of large gears. In the middle there sat the silhouette of a woman cross-legged on the floor. "Sorry, am I late?" Delun asked the faceless lady.

The woman on the floor expertly raised herself from her meditative pose and took on a bending stance. With graceful motions, she opened the dome to the light. The blinds that encased the glass dome, wooden with stone inserts in each of their centers, collapsed into each other like a folding fan. With them out of the way, Riko saw her second breathtaking view of the day. The sun had almost completely set, and from the distance she saw the legendary green spirit portal that opened all those decades ago, glowing intensely against the evening sky, dissipating into the heavens, and the lighting the mountain range just behind it.

"Not by much. I used the extra time to give my nerves a rest. You know how hectic diplomatic meetings can get." Turning from the vista to see the source of the voice, Riko was met with an equally stunning beauty standing at the center of the observatory. She wore a green dress with gold embroidery to line the edges. Her sleeves opened up at the wrists so she could hide her hands in them, and her skirt nearly covered her feet. She looked like a cross between and nun and a bride with her outfit. Her hair was in a topknot; leaving two locks of hair on the sides of her face. On the light skin of her face she wore the warmest smile Riko had ever seen. "I see you've brought a visitor, Delun."

"Ahem. I present to you Avatar Liwana, master of the bending arts, mediator between nations, and bridge to the spirits. Successor to Avatar Korra, Avatar Aang before her, and so on."

"Please excuse me! My name is Riko. I hail from New Republic City," she blurted out, "and it is a great honor to meet you!" she bowed deeply, hiding her embarrassment.

"It is a pleasure, Riko," Liwana bowed back, "although I thought I was going to have a private meeting with Delun tonight."

"After all this time, you want a private meeting? Well, Riko here won't take long. She just needs to ask you something very important to her. Go on."

Riko stammered for a bit before taking a deep breath. "Well, I'm a big fan of yours, Madam Avatar. I'm about to complete my studies in college, and I was hoping I could include an interview in-"

"-Your thesis project," Liwana interrupted, "wherein you ask me about my childhood, my training, my thoughts on the previous avatars, and my thoughts current events, for example." The reply left Riko dumfounded. "I believe read your letter months ago. I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to reply to you. As you can imagine, my life is very busy, and I expect it to be very busy for a while. I can't spare even a moment for something like an interview with just anyone. Not yet, at least. I'm sorry, but I can't help you right now."

Riko was visibly crestfallen. "Of course, I understand. My request isn't urgent; after all, I can just find someone else to interview. Still, it's really nice to meet you, Avatar Liwana."

Riko's disposition seemed to bother Liwana, and she stood silent for a few seconds to think of something comforting to say. "You know, I may not be able to help you with your project, but you've showed me your determination by travelling all the way here from New Republic. I sense much sincerity in you; a trait that I'm sure will lead you to greatness. And when I'm not so busy anymore, I'd like the first interview I get with you, if you'd still want it, of course."

The short young lady lit up at the Avatar's genial smile. "Of course! Thank you so much! Well, I'll get out of your hair now." She turned back to leave the two to their private meeting, but was stopped by Delun.

"Perhaps you should wait back at the office," he told her, "and I'll escort you to the outside the compound once I'm done here. I don't want the guards to think I'm leaving my 'patient' unattended again."

"What happened?" Liwana heard everything.

"O-oh! She just got into a little bit of a fuss down at the museum, being determined and all that."

"I see… Riko, you needn't worry about the guards, I'll tell them you're clear. Until next time." Liwana's smile faltered.

"Yes, Madam Avatar." Riko bowed out and headed for the staircase. As soon and she closed the door behind her, however, she could already hear two muffled voices argue.

"When did you meet this girl?"

"Just today."

"I don't appreciate you bringing unexpected guests. What if it was someone out to get me?"

"I could tell that she was harmless!"

"You only met her today!"

"She didn't try to kill you, did she?"

"That's besides the point!"

Riko slinked down the stairs with worry painted on her face.

One hour later, under the night sky, the palace grounds were getting ready to close. Riko sat on a bench, munching on a cookie under the light of a lamppost, agonizing the over the thought that she might have gotten Doctor in trouble with his boss. In the steady stream of people headed home, Riko noticed a familiar man in a gray suit. This time, carrying a dark overcoat in his arm, tugging along a rolling luggage bag behind him, and wearing a flat cap on his head. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was on his way to leave for good. "Oh wait," she muttered, "I don't know any better." She leapt from her seat and tried to catch up to the man, cutting through the crowd and calling out to him. "Hey!"

Delun noticed her as she finally caught up. "Oh, hey. I thought you already went home."

"I heard you two arguing over me." She gestured to his luggage. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I got you fired because of my dumb antics."

Delun raised an eyebrow before giving a chuckle. "Fired? Liwana and I are friends. Good friends fight all the time."

"But it looks like you're being kicked out…"

"I sort of am, but was more of a mutual agreement. I'm being sent on assignment. You know that clinic I was talking about this morning? Liwana and I agreed that I should get on that as soon as possible, so here I am, leaving as soon as possible."

"But weren't you planning to leave in a few weeks? Where will you stay?"

"I'll find some place, eventually."

"You should stay at my house. I-I mean, I rent a house with two other people and since one of them left we've had a vacancy. You get your own room so don't worry about privacy. I'm not sure you can set up a clinic there, but at least you'll have a place to sleep while you figure things out." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "It's just, it's the least I can do after you bailed me out and let me meet the Avatar. Please consider allowing me to return the favor."

Delun smiled. "I'll consider it." They continued to walk along the path to the train station, far from the where the spirit wilds could disturb the tracks. "I'll have to check it out first, of course."

"Of course." Riko suddenly remembered something. The opened her jacket and and revealed the fuzzy spirit creature resting in her pocket. She placed him on a nearby branch. "Ok little guy, thank's for helping me out to day." The creature mewled loudly when she tried to leave.

"Are you really going to abandon your little pet?" Delun asked, looking back at the two.

"No, I pretty much stole it off a branch like this one a few hours ago. It's not mine." She turned back to face the fluff. "Go on, you're free now."

"Spirits aren't anyone's property. They're free to do as they please, though it's rare that they take a liking to humans." Delun observed the fuzzball leap onto Riko's shoulder. "It looks like you'll have to deal with him until he grows bored of you."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"It really doesn't matter."

They didn't wait long for a train to come. They boarded along with wall the other people, and soon they were speeding off to the glowing horizon of New Republic City.

**Written by Meme Queen**

* * *

**Author's notes: **

If you want a two word description of what you should expect as this story begins, I can say: many things.

-Epic adventure

-Spy story

-Character drama

-Much more

I have many plans for this story. It's mainly practice for when I start to write down my own original stories, but I assure you that I'm giving this fan fiction my best efforts.

This story came to mind shortly after the series finale for _The Legend of Korra_ came out, and although I wished to submit this under the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ tag, I couldn't since there were no character tags for Korra in that lists, and this is a fan fiction that draws from both the _Avatar_ series. I had been itching to do my own take on the Avatar. Who is the avatar? I wanted this avatar and this story to be completely different. Perhaps it was because I was a little disappointed on how LOK turned out (after season one at least). Actually, each season seemed like a it's own fragmented movie, with one dominating plot spanning all the episodes. It came off the success of A:TLA, since there was a already an invested fanbase who needed no introduction to the setting, LOK simply hit the ground running, always concerned with "the bigger picture". There wasn't a sense of wonder anymore, at least not like in the original series.

For this series I'm writing, I wanted to draw more on the dynamics of A:TLA, more specifically on the first season. Sure, there is an overarching plot line that ties the adventure together, but I want each chapter/episode to also be its own story. I want time for the reader to slow down and discover something new, hopefully getting that sense of wonder if we're lucky.

Anyways, my first book will likely be broken down into 12 chapters, like LOK. All the questions in the synopsis will be addressed in the future chapters. There will be shoutouts to characters form A:TLA and LOK, as well as some actual appearances. This chapter was mostly a introduction and we'll be getting to the action in later chapters.

Until then, if you managed to read this story despite the lack of shipping, I ask you to please review my story! It's honestly to rewarding to know that someone would even take the time to read this and acknowledge it! Your review can be long and serious, or it can just be one sentence! All of it will be encouraging, I promise!


End file.
